


Research

by Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire2808





	Research

They're doing it again. For every joke Ronon gets, there are about a dozen more that pass him by completely. He remembers the references, though, all of them, and he tracks them down with the same single-mindedness that he uses to hunt Wraith.

Because if it matters to them, it matters to him. Anything that can make Sheppard grin so hard that Ronon can count his teeth, or leave McKay too breathless to speak, is worth knowing about.

He had too many years without laughter before he came to Atlantis, and now, Ronon doesn't want to miss any of it.


End file.
